2011-06-20 - Your Enemies Will Be Ours
Two of the members of Young Justice are out and about, doing the patrol-thing that Arrowette has been kind of insisting upon for the sake of practice. She took Superboy with her, promising video games and pizza after they're done as means of a bribe as well as the mention of how they'd be alone while out keeping an eye on the city. Unfortunately it's been quiet as snot, leaving her disappointed and frustrated and in need of a break. "Let's go and relax," she eventually suggests while pointing to a nearby roof for Superboy to take them to. Superboy holds Arrowette's hand, flying along. He yawns, "Thank goodness. Told you, it's been quiet. We can try Sucide Slum later if you like, often a mugging and stuff going on there like, all the time." He soon moves down, landing both himself and Arrowette lightly on the roof top. "We seriously should have brought sandwiches or something." His stomach growls. He wears red shades which he got replaced, but is still missing his black leather jacket. Elizraim almost always has eir food nearby, since eir food is people! Well, a specific kind of energy that people tend to produce, anyway, but the first way sounds more intimidating. Ey's been flying about the city every few nights--not so much patrolling (although ey did stop a crime or two where needed) as searching. E-mail may be all well and good as a means of contact to mortals, but for Elizraim...well, Elizraim prefers things like carrier pigeons or royal messengers. The search has been somewhat fruitless most nights, but ey has started to figure out a few places to try searching, some that seem like they might be frequented a little more often by the heroic types than others...and so, while flying overhead and scanning the area, ey spots eir targets: Arrowette, and Superboy. Ey flaps eir wings, turning in a wide arc overhead, and slowly descends towards them. "At long last...I have found you." "We're not out for a picnic," Arrowette starts to point out, attempting to sound stern. She's not real good at that part yet and she's soon smiling up a storm. "Next time we'll pack a snack. I can keep it in my quiver." She begins to lean in to kiss her boyfriend-and-fellow-hero on the cheek but then Elizraim approaches them, causing the kiss to never happen. "Ah... hello?" She doesn't recognize Elizraim and eir sudden approach has her suddenly wary, her hand seeking that of Superboy. "Can we help you?" Superboy pouts when he misses the kiss, and turns to look at Elizraim curiously. "Hey...I know that uniform. But the other guy was taller and more impressive." Ouch for Elizraim! He moves to wrap an arm about Arrowette's shoulders, drawing her protectively toward his side. Elizraim crosses eir arms, still flapping eir wings slowly to stay in place before them in the air. "You do not..." A pause, as ey processes what Superboy said. Ey doesn't seem angry about it, at least. "Ah, yes. Of course. You were unaware." Ey seems to be blissfully unaware ey interrupted anything, or perhaps just not to really care. "A short while ago, I rendered aid in doing battle with some constructs...I believe your word for them is 'robots.' I spoke with you...Arrowette, I believe it was...following the battle, and you spoke of a team called 'Young Justice.'" A pause. "I was taller at the time...and I believe you may have seen me differently, due to an unfortunate problem with my abilities." "Oh, hi!" She's still a bit lost but at least knowing that ey was there helps set her at ease a bit. "I'm sorry. I don't remember your name off hand," Arrowette confesses, the blonde girl's face now bright red when she realizes just how horrible that must make her sound. Looking at Superboy, she frowns and then looks back at the other, eir wings getting her to smile a bit. "Those are neat. Must be nice to have wings." "Wait, you can grow taller?!" Superboy thinks for a moment then, "That's such an awesome power!" He then says, "Not really, you looked just as you do to me now, just taller and older." A pause then, "Actually, I see your type of wings a lot I think." He appears thoughtful. This may take a while, if Superboy ever gets it. He has his own blonde moments, even if he does have black hair. "I offered you membership," he seems to remember, "But that's not what I'm trying to remember..." Elizraim shakes eir head. "Worry not. You do not recall my name because I did not give one. In this garb, I have no name to give." Ey lands on the roof near them, and the wings flutter a bit as ey hears Arrowette likes them. Ey looks over at Superboy, and nods. "I suppose it is 'awesome', yes. It is not always possible for me, yet fortunately, it tends to be possible when I truly need it. Should we enter into a partnership, I shall perhaps be willing to explain more." Ey looks between the two of them, and spreads eir wings. "The offer was what I wished to discuss. I must first offer my apologies for not contacting you by the means you suggested. I must admit that I have no experience with...they are called computers, yes? Thus, using e-mail was impossible for me." Looking relieved when she realizes she didn't forget, Arrowette steps closer, letting Superboy do the same on his own as she slips out from under his arm to do so. "A partnership is something that is very possible," she says quietly, softly but with conviction. "The question is, though, what can you bring to the team? I mean no offense but we each have a role. Superboy seems to be our up and coming power house and Impulse is... well, he's Impulse." Just what she can do goes unsaid. While waiting for Elizraim's response she looks at Superboy, smiling impishly suddenly. Superboy is silent for a little while while Elizraim and Arrowette speak. He looks intensely at Elizraim. Then suddenly he bursts out with, "Book worm!" He is pointing while he bursts out as well. Yes, very mature. "An understandable question," Elizraim says. "I am...uncertain of the meaning of the term 'power house.' I myself am..." A pause, and ey looks at Superboy. "Book worm?" Ey hmphs, crossing eir arms. "Ah, yes. So...you have recognized me. Well...that makes things a bit easier. I would prefer you not refer to me by that term, however. It seems...irritating. I do not even read so frequently as you might think. Music is my passion, not literature." Ey returns eir gaze to Cissie, and resists the urge to say that ey brings much-needed maturity to the team, instead starting over. "I myself am an...I believe the mortal term for it is 'empath'...of sorts. I am able to read emotions, and to use the energy they provide in battle." "An empath. I'm sure we have a place for one on the team." Arrowette raises her hand and puts her face in it, literally facepalming when it seems like Superboy has unintentionally goaded poor Elizriam into some kind of... reaction. Sighing, she looks at her boyfriend sharply, shaking her head while rolling her eyes, silently imploring him to stop, and then her attention is back to the one who happened upon them. "We require a probationary period, if that is alright?" Superboy chuckles, "Ya, ya...but we got to find something to call you, some codename if you don't want me using your...I forgot your name anyway. I just remember it being insanely long." Poor Elizraim. "Empath, kool." He tilts his head at Arrowette, going with whatever she says. "Oh, I recruited Vulcan!" Now he remembers to tell her. Elizraim remains silent for a short while, thinking. "I...believe this will be acceptable. I should state one thing clearly before you decide whether to accept me, however. I did not come tonight seeking to belong to your team. I do not consider myself a 'superhero', though I suppose I have given aid to the mortals more than I expected. I came to offer you an alliance. I have enemies, who may come for me...and I am certain that my aid would be helpful to you. Thus, it seemed we could be of benefit to each other." Ey shakes eir head. "If...this is what you meant by your offer, then all is well. I do not know the traditions of your people or what belonging to such a team would involve." "Is... oh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression you might want to join the team. But we can strike an alliance, sure!" Arrowette doesn't seem fazed in the least, the mention of enemies barely getting a blink from her. What it does get out of her is a sympathetic frown. "That's horrible, isn't it Superboy?" She's trying to steer Superboy's mind away from the subject of names. "The enemies, I mean. I couldn't imagine that happening to me. Bleh. Who are they?" She hurriedly adds, "Tell me about Vulcan later, okay Superboy?" "Ya, your enemies will be ours, though I'll try and keep mine to myself and Superman," Superboy admits. He frowns. "Zod isn't kid's play." His voice very quiet at that. He almost died at Zod's hands, sorely overpowered. He then shakes his head. "Anyway, why not give membership a try, and we can decide on down the road if that is what we all want, or just an alliance? And we totally got to get you a codename though, cause you are a superhero, if you realize it or not," he advises Elizraim. "How about...Em, short for Empathy?" He shrugs. He then tilts his head. "Oh, ummm...Arrowette? Can you continue working out the details with um...E." He then nods, "Sure thing, he's kool. Oh, and met Keth'ren. He might be interested in joining, but he's really weird!" That's something coming from Superboy. "He might really get along with Impulse though. He's some uber-paranoid ex-monk that is maybe good with technology, except, he may have made a car blow up when he 'improved it', not sure yet. So that needs further research." Superboy then remembers what he was saying, "Oh! Can you get Arrowette down from the roof when you are done? I just heard my name being called and got to check it out." He then kisses Arrowette's cheek. "See you later babe," giving her a cheeky grin before he suddenly zips off! Elizraim shrugs. "I cannot say I am against joining, if it shall ease your mind regarding aiding me when the time comes. I simply do not know if I am what you seek in a team member." Ey puts a hand to eir chin, considering Superboy's words (and tensing at the "E"), and finally nods. "Perhaps...yes. That path seems appropriate. For now, I shall join. If I am unable to fulfill the duties of a team member...or if I decide it is not the path I desire...then we shall part ways, yet leave our alliance intact. Whether I belong to Young Justice or not, I shall offer you aid when needed, and you shall do the same for me." A pause, as ey watches Superboy zip off, (and makes a displeased noise at the description of Keth'ren's work with technology) and ey nods again. "It would not be proper to leave her stranded." Ey returns eir attention to Arrowette. "As it appears we shall indeed be allies, I am willing to share that information with you. It bears some...explanation, however. Have you a little time?" Arrowette gives Superboy a hug before he can get off too far, that added to with a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe," she reminds him, that shouted after the teen if need be before she settles in again. Looking around, she gestures to the roof's ledge, intending to sit there and offering the winged one a seat by her. "If you'd like to," she says once she's comfortable. "But you don't need to tell me yet if you don't want to. Sometimes secrets are for the best." Elizraim hesitates a few moments, but then nods, walking over to the edge, and sits. The wings suddenly shrink in size rapidly, down to tiny and clearly useless things easily hidden under clothing...and then the costume shifts slightly, the slits for the wings filling in to hide them underneath. "I shall save true names for another time, as we are in public. However, I shall at least speak of some of the truth at this time." Ey sits there for a few moments, considering, and finally looks to her again. "I am not of this realm...I came to this place from another, one very different. I came fleeing a threat to my life...this was, though dangerous, the only place my parents believed I would find survival." Arrowette blinks when she watches all the shrinking and shifting, that kind of a bit startling. She's seen some odd things recently along with a lot of awesome things, the shifting definitely being one of the latter, but it's still a bit disconcerting. Eir story is taken in while she looks at em and then eir clothing more fully, everything observed and absorbed. "And you think those enemies followed you here," she asks after ey's done, touching the back of eir clothing, not even really stopping to think that her doing so might be seen as rude. "Not followed...not yet," Elizraim clarifies, and looks towards her as she reaches for em, reaching out a hand to stop her. "Do not do that," ey says, a slight hint of irritation in eir voice. Ey has gotten easier going about respect since ey came here, but... "I believe they shall find the way, eventually. It shall take time, but I believe it inevitable. As for their nature...put simply, there was a rebellion. I have heard that those of this nation may be familiar with the concept, yet I shall pass no judgments." "Sorry," the blonde girl says, yanking her hand away. "Just wanted to see..." Closing her eyes, she takes a second, waiting for the urge to ramble to pass before saying anything else. "Well, if they come for you they'll have to face us all as I won't let you stand up to them alone." A bold statement, seeing how she doesn't know Elizraim yet, but that's just how she is, really. "We did have a rebellion here, a couple hundred years ago. We told England to go kiss our asses and everything! Won our freedom." Elizraim shakes eir head. "It is...fine. It is simply that my wings are somewhat fragile in this form, and so I dislike anything being near them." Ey thinks for a few moments. "I have heard of your American Revolution, and I pass no judgments upon it. In my homeland...the rulers were my parents. I'' am heir to the throne." At that last, ey sits straight, in the manner of a child trying to make emself look bigger out of pride. "I am certain you can understand why the rebels would wish me dead." "I should have asked first. Thank you for explaining though. I'll be sure they won't be touched." Her hands fall in her lap to further insure she won't. "I can see why, yes. It is a shame, too. But... that's what happens when people get greedy and lustful for power." Or desperate for change but Arrowette doesn't say that out loud as she doesn't know what kind of leaders they were. "So how did you wind up here? Via spaceship or something?" Elizraim gives a slight chuckle. "I thank you for the sentiment, but even I must admit a rebellion was inevitable. My parents...were not good rulers. I shall be a better one, when I am able to return." Ey shakes eir head. "I have seen images of your mortal space-ship. I do not think I should like to travel within one. No...I came by...I believe your term for it would be a 'portal.' My people had visited your realm before, long ago, but had...left it." "That sounds pretty sad," Arrowette says when that's explained, her mood dampened some. Silence lingers for a bit and then she smiles again although this time it's not as warm as before, the sadness still lingering in her expressions some. "I should probably get back," she says with a sigh. "I got to finish my patrol and make sure Impulse hasn't broken anything. Can I get a lift back down?" Elizraim nods, standing, and the slits in the back of the suit open again, the wings growing out from eir back and resuming their larger size. "Ah...before I forget, I should also inform you that I know of another who may be interested in an alliance of sorts...or at least of offering her services when needed. A skilled healer, by the name of Panacea. She asked me to pass along word of her interest, if I should see you. As for me...when you wish to speak with me again, Superboy knows where I may be found." Ey offers eir support, and when taken, lifts off with her. Not quite as effortless as Superboy, but still, for all that Elizraim is positively tiny and doesn't ''look strong, ey clearly isn't having trouble with her weight as they descend comfortably to the ground. Leaving her there, ey gives a slight bow. "Farewell. I shall meet with you again." And with that, ey takes off. Category:Logs